Thanksgiving is an Awesome Holiday
by A Nameless User
Summary: Just a short, fluffy, thanksgiving-themed one-shot featuring my two favorite OUAT (Once Upon A Time) ships: SwanQueen (Emma x Regina) and RedSnow (Ruby x Mary). AU, so no magic or other major plot-points.


Summary: Just a short, fluffy, thanksgiving-themed one-shot featuring my two favorite OUAT (Once Upon A Time) ships: SwanQueen (Emma x Regina) and RedSnow (Ruby x Mary). AU, so no magic or other major plot-points.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, as evidenced by the fact that theses two pairings are not canon. Also lesbian relationships. Also some mature implications here and there. Yeah.

_Thanksgiving is an Awesome Holiday_

Emma never celebrated thanksgiving growing up. Bouncing from foster family to foster family tended to stop you from developing any family traditions and the kids at the orphanage were never in the mood to celebrate any holiday. But that didn't stop her from falling in love with the holiday. I mean who wouldn't like a holiday were all you have to do is stuff yourself with good food, drink, and watch a little football? And even better than having the day off work to laze around and eat was having her very own family to celebrate with.

She surveyed the room, smiling at the family, she loved saying that word, she had built around herself. There was her beautiful wife, Regina, standing in the kitchen cooking up one of her famous apple pies.

Her dark brown hair looked almost purple in the lighting, the sleeves of her light-blue blouse rolled up as she worked, the blouse tucked into a pair of black dress pants. Even only seeing her back Emma couldn't help but want to pounce on her and take her right there and now.

But anyways back to more family-friendly thoughts. Standing next to Regina was one of their best friends, Mary-Margret. Her short, black hair parted to the left Mary worked diligently her and Regina talking to each other in low whispers often breaking out into fits giggles. Her long-sleeved, robin's egg-blue shirt also had its sleeves rolled past the elbows completed her fair skin tone. Emma thought Mary looked quite adorable... and then smirked when she noticed that Mary's shirt had come untucked and was now riding up, showing of the slight muscle deffiniton of her abdomen which Emma's other best friend, and Mary's wife, Ruby was staring at none too innocently. Ruby looked as sultry as always, red lip stick and dark eye shadow firmly in place, and sporting a cute top and skirt. She looked comical, stopping mid-motion in grabbing her keys and jacket to openly ogle her wife.

Emma listened to the quite sounds coming from Henry's bedroom upstairs, where the kids were playing on Emma's old N64. A lot of mothers claim that their children are blessings but Emma thought that in her and Regina's case, as well as in Ruby and Mary's, it was a truer statement than most. See about 13 years ago a medical study had opened up that was experimenting in turning ovum cells into sperm cells. Long story short Regina and Emma now had a 10 year old boy named Henry (birthed by Emma) and an 8 year old girl named Victoria (birthed by Regina), and Ruby and Mary had a 10 year old girl named Jadelyn (birthed by Mary) and an 8 year old boy named Jack (birthed by Ruby).

Henry had an impish look about him and was a natural born leader. People just flocked to him and he knew exactly how to direct them. It was just that he was highly intelligent, he also genuinely cared about other people. And he had a rivalry with Jadelyn which all but defined their entire friendship. Even now Emma could hear them shouting as they were playing. Jadelyn was probably the most popular girl in her class. Everybody wanted to be her friend and she was super fun. Her younger brother Jack was very quiet, rarely if ever choosing to talk. He wasn't at all shy but he had preference towards silence. Victoria was also quiet though again not out of shyness. She always seemed to know more than she let on.

Emma nodded to herself, _Move over Cloud 9, this is want true paradise looks like_.

* * *

Mary lifted a hand the wipe away the sweat on her brow. She began to hum, filling the irregular silence that had fallen between her and Regina. See whenever they would get together for dinner Emma and Ruby would go hang out somewhere that was not the kitchen and brag about their sex-lives, leaving their significant others in the kitchen to talk about, what they believe to be, more wholesome subjects. But unbeknownst to them Regina and Mary also talked a great deal about their sex-lives, exchanging story after steamy story.

"Hey babe I'm gonna head out now and go get grandma." Ruby said interrupting Mary's musings.

Mary turned around to give her wife a quick peck before she left, which Ruby turned into a full on lip-lock. Ruby's hand found its way to Mary's stomach, which until then Mary hadn't realized was exposed. They broke apart, Ruby pulling Mary's shirt down and then bumping their noses together before saying

"Be back quick" and rushing out of the mayoral mansion, throwing her jacket on as she went.

Mary gripped the counter behind her, her faced flushed and a little short of breath. She felt that familiar warm, fuzzy feeling she got whenever she was particularly happy. She pondered that for a moment. She had never really found Thanksgiving to be a particularly happy holiday. I mean as a kid Halloween and Christmas just seemed so much more exciting, and besides she was very shy and hated being the center of her family's attention. But now that she had a family of her own she absolutely adored the holiday.

"That was... affectionate" Regina said smirking at Mary.

"Oh we've seen worse" Mary said sticking her tongue out. She was referring back to the days when Emma had been her roommate in her apartment, before she had moved in with Regina, when the two couples would spend the night trying not to hear the other and then walk in on each other in the small kitchen in a less than decent state of affairs. Needless to say it was the cause of a lot of awkward eye contact for quite a while.

"I feel tempted to make a joke out of 'eating' and 'pie' right now" Regina said waggling her eyebrows at Mary.

"Same" Mary replied calmly before the both burst out giggling.

* * *

Regina really didn't want to get up. She was very comfortable, curled up against Emma, her head resting on her wife's shoulder and her legs tucked in behind her. After she and Mary had finished cooking the guests had started to arrive, each bringing their own dish. Ruby's grandma, Mr. Gold and his wife Belle, and even Leroy and his girlfriend Astrid showed up. It had been a delightful meal, and afterwards they had all moved into the living room to watch the game. But now that the game was she, Mary, and Belle, since she offered to, had no choice but to get started on the dishes.

Delightful... now theres a word she had never thought to associate with Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving to her had been just like any other day, eat dinner with father as mother worked late, and enjoy the time she had with him before mother came home. And now look at her, opening her home to friends and family. She couldn't stop smiling. Regina sighed and started to get up, Emma immediately following her.

"You're sure you don't want my help?" Emma asked for the umpteenth time.

"Emma just do your job and stay out of the way." Regina said before tilting Emma's chin up with a finger and kissing her. Emma gave a happy little sound and returned the kiss, her hand coming to rest on Regina's hip.

"If thats what I get for not helping then I'm definitely staying out of the way." Emma said after they separated.

* * *

Ruby wrapped her hand around her coffee mug enjoying the quite atmosphere of the evening. She and Mary were the last guests remaining and the four of them were sitting around the table talking and laughing like they always do. The kids were all passed out, the only time Henry and Jadelyn weren't arguing about some comic book hero or anything else. She had already given grandma a ride home. She really didn't want this day to end.

Thanksgiving had never really been a time of celebration for her. Holidays only served to remind her of what she lost. A dead father, a runaway mother. But at least during the holidays she had gram to share her grief with. But all in all she was happy with the way her life turned out and she wouldn't trade it for a damn thing.

"Do I ever tell you how incredibly happy you make me?" Ruby leaned in and said softly into Mary's ear as Emma and Regina were distracted being all lovey-dovey together.

"Only about as much as I tell you" Mary replied turning her face to smile brightly at her.

_The End_

A/N: Sorry its so short but the mood struck me and I wanted to get this out there as soon as possible. As always read and comment. In case you're wondering I have a SwanQueen/RedSnow series in the works as well as another chapter to my Korrasami story and a couple ideas floating around for some Yorusoi fics and possibly some more Strwaberry Panic! fics.


End file.
